


Naufragado

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mommy Issues, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: Jerome estava olhando para a bela médica, Leslie Thompkins, desde o dia em que ela o confortou no dia em que o corpo morto de sua mãe foi encontrado no circo de Haly. Agora que escapou de Arkham, ele visita o objeto de sua obsessão no escritório dela. As coisas acabam indo muito melhor do que o garoto jamais poderia ter esperado. Aparentemente, o adolescente de cabelos ruivos é muito persuasivo.
Relationships: Leslie Thompkins/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 1





	Naufragado

Jerome Valeska tinha uma vontade de ferro. Típico para um gengibre, suponho. Ele era um garoto que sabia o que queria e não aceitava o não como resposta. No entanto, conseguir o que ele mais queria desta vez, seria bastante desafiador. Jerome estava de olho na bela e inteligente Dra. Leslie Thompkins.

Leslie era a namorada do melhor detetive de Gotham, Jim Gordon. Jerome conheceu a adorável médica quando a briga por sua mãe começou no Haly's Circus.

A mãe de Jerome era dançarina de cobras, então Jerome crescera no circo, mas infelizmente sua mãe também era uma prostituta bêbada, que regularmente trazia para casa homens estranhos, que não eram muito gentis com seu filho. Eles ficavam bêbados e revezavam-se em surrar o menino sem piedade,ate um dia,o ódio de Jerome por sua mãe rompeu a sanidade debilitada do jovem ruivo. Demoniacamente insandecido, assassinou sua mãe com golpes ferozes de um machado.

Quando a briga começou, Jim e Leslie estavam no circo em um encontro e, é claro, Jim teve que se envolver. Para encurtar a história, eles não conseguiram encontrar Lila, então eles lançaram sua cobra e ela os levou direto ao seu corpo.

O jovem astuto teve que fazer uma atuação de Shakespeare para todos, então caiu de joelhos chorando lágrimas de crocodilo, fazendo todos se sentirem tão mal pelo garoto aparentemente de coração partido, incluindo Leslie.

Ela correu para o garoto, ajoelhou-se e o puxou a cabeça dele aos seus seios. Jerome passou os braços em volta dela, continuando sua farsa. Ela cheirava tão bem, e seus seios pressionados contra o rosto dele, fizeram Jerome estremecer. Depois disso, ele sabia que tinha que tê-la.

Não só ela era gentil, mas ela tinha o sorriso mais caloroso, e aquele toque maternal suave e especial que poderia fazer todas as suas complicações, não importa quão grande era, simplesmente desaparecerem. Naquele momento, Jerome percebeu o que estava faltando em sua vida - o que nunca conseguiu da própria progenitora- o amor de uma mãe.

E de uma mulher...

E o fato de ela se parecer muito com Ashley Judd, certamente não doeu. Rapaz, ele tinha uma queda por Ashley. Ele viveu uma vida muito protegida e não conseguiu ver muitos filmes, mas recentemente assistira ao thriller perturbador de William Friedkin, Bug. Isso foi um filme muito fodido, então é claro que Jerome adorou, e ele se apaixonou por Ashley Judd ali mesmo.

Então ele conhece Leslie - a linda médica morena. Dezoito anos era diferença etária suficiente para ser sua mãe, mas essa era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela. Era bastante seguro dizer que o garoto tinha problemas com sua mãe e a Dra Leslie Thompkins era exatamente o modelo perfeito de uma mãe de verdade para Jerome, sua insanidade era interrompida pela afeição que recebia dela.

O ruivo insano a queria em sua vida, não apenas como mãe, mas como sua namorada. Num relacionamento incestuoso e proibido a muitos.

Infelizmente, logo após aquele abraço reconfortante, foi revelado que Jerome foi quem matou sua mãe. Depois de sua confissão gelada e arrepiante, o olhar de pena de Leslie mudou rapidamente para um de nojo, mas Jerome não deixou que isso o impedisse - ele a conquistaria - de alguma maneira.

Logo depois de ter escapado do Arkham, graças a Theo Galavan, Jerome começou a perseguir a bela médica. Ele mandava flores e doces para ela como um homem apaixonado que é pela doutora, enquanto causava seus atos anárquicos e destrutivos contra Gotham, e a seguia sem o conhecimento dela - você sabe, coisas doentias como essa.

A princípio, Leslie ficou muito assustada com isso. Ela sentiu que sua vida estava em perigo, até o ataque do MANIAX ao Departamento da Polícia de Gotham.

Quando Leslie ouviu todos os tiros e gritos, ela estava na sala de emergência e rapidamente se escondeu sob uma laje que continha o corpo do ex-maníaco Arnold Dobkins. Jerome entrou olhando para ver se alguém foi deixado vivo. À primeira vista, a sala parecia vazia, além do corpo de seu ex-"colega".

Jerome estava prestes a sair pela porta, quando viu de relance bombas pretas pelo canto do olho. Aquele sorriso diabólico se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto e ele foi discretamente para a lateral da laje e se inclinou para olhar embaixo da mesa. E com um sorriso macabro e afetuoso, olhou nos olhos de seu desejo.

Leslie engasgou quando fixou os olhos no louco ruivo. Ela tremia assustada ao vê-lo. Ela pensou com certeza que era seu fim nas mãos de um matricida. Mas para sua surpresa, o garoto apenas olhou para ela e colocou seu dedo nos lábios dela, pedindo para fazer silencio, sempre com aquele sorriso. Então, ele deu uma piscadela, levantou-se e saiu pela porta.

"Tudo limpo!" Leslie ouviu o garoto gritar. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e quase desmaiou daquela escova fechada com certa morte.

Agora, uma semana se passou e Jerome decidiu que era hora de fazer uma visita ao objeto de seu afeto. Ele esgueirou-se para o escritório dela no início da manhã, quando ainda estava escuro, e se sentou na cadeira à mesa dela - pés apoiados, brincando com um lápis.

Às sete da manhã, ele ouviu a chave entrar na fechadura e viu a sombra da mulher mais velha através do vidro fosco da porta. Seu estômago palpitava em antecipação. Leslie era a única pessoa no mundo que o deixava nervoso.

O médico entrou no consultório escuro e sentou a bolsa em um arquivo e pegou o interruptor da luz. Ela acendeu a luz e quase deu um pulo para trás quando viu o adolescente assassino em sua mesa.

"Oi, querida", o garoto disse, sorrindo de alegria.

"Jerome ... por favor." Leslie disse, agarrando seu coração em pânico - sua voz falhando.

O garoto levantou-se da cadeira e começou a caminhar em direção à mulher mais velha. "Não tenha medo, doutora Thompkins. Você sabe que eu não vou te matar. Se eu fosse te matar, eu teria feito isso uma semana atrás."

Jerome se aproximou dela e ela tremeu, apertando o casaco branco com força.

"Oh ... você acha que vou me forçar a você. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas um estuprador não é uma delas. Esse era mais o estilo de Dobkin. Eu sou um cavalheiro", o ruivo mencionara com uma voz suave e verdadeira.

Leslie soltou um suspiro, mas ainda parecia aterrorizada quando o garoto finalmente se aproximou dela - seus corpos ficando frente a frente.

"Mesmo se você me rejeitasse, eu ainda não a machucaria. Eu simplesmente sairia pela porta e você poderia continuar o seu dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido." Jerome disse, gentilmente tirando uma mecha do cabelo curto de Leslie de seu roto. "Que tal apenas um beijo? Apenas um beijo simples, de uma senhora adorável como você, iluminaria como o sol a vida desse garoto solitário."

Leslie olhou silenciosamente nos olhos do garoto enquanto ele acariciava o lado de sua bochecha. Naquele momento, ele não parecia assustador ou louco. Ele parecia um garoto normal de dezoito anos. Um garoto muito bonito, de fato.

O garoto tinha uma estrutura óssea perfeita - maçãs do rosto altas e uma linha de mandíbula cinzelada. Ele tinha aqueles lindos olhos verdes profundos, e sardinhas fofas caíam sobre o nariz e as bochechas. O garoto estava ... bem ... muito bonito.

Leslie não deu uma espiada, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Jerome não podia acreditar. Ela iria deixá-lo beijá-la. O garoto nunca havia beijado ninguém antes. As garotas que ele conhecia crescendo, não gostavam dele. Eles o acharam assustador e estranho.

Jerome aproximou o rosto e inclinou a cabeça. Ele colocou a mão embaixo do queixo da mulher mais velha e trouxe seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos aos dele - pressionando-os levemente. Seus lábios eram tão macios e para sua surpresa, a bela médica abriu a boca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo entre eles. Seu estômago palpitou quando sua língua se encontrou com a dela. Sua saliva quente e úmida era tão boa, e ele podia provar os restos de menta de sua pasta de dente ainda em sua língua, era inebriante para o rapaz inexperiente, comparado ao hálito de whisky vagabundo que exalava do ser que a pôs no mundo para sofrer.

O conceito de uma mãe mudara na mente de Jerome, e aquela vadia bêbada e reclamona nunca seria uma.

Mas foi nos braços da Dra Thompkins que ele soube como era ser amado por uma mãe, e foi aos lábios da Dra Thompkins que descobriu como ser amado como um homem.

Ele sorriu um pouco para o beijo quando ouviu um gemido suave sair da boca da mulher mais velha enquanto sua língua brincava com a dela. Ele a pegou nos braços - um dos sapatos dela deslizou do pé, enquanto os pés saíam do chão.

Ele a sentou gentilmente na mesa e as pernas dela, encobertas por uma sensual meia calça preta sete oitavos de seda rendada, envolveram sua cintura. A mão direita dele acariciou o lado esquerdo de seu rosto atraente, enquanto a mão esquerda começou no tornozelo dela e lentamente varreu sua perna, atingindo o interior de sua coxa, antes de subir ainda mais.

Leslie quebrou o beijo e balançou a cabeça. "Jerome ... eu não posso." Ela sussurrou.

"Você não precisa de nada ..." o garoto começou quando ele gentilmente removeu o outro sapato e o jogou no chão. "Apenas deite em sua mesa e deixe-me cuidar de você."

Leslie balançou a cabeça, mas quando a mão do garoto passou por sua parte interna da coxa e roçou a frente da calcinha preta de seda, ela se tornou complacente e puxou o garoto de volta ao beijo.

Jerome enfiou a mão na faixa elástica da calcinha do bom médico e lentamente a derrubou sobre suas coxas, passou por suas panturrilhas e as colocou sobre seus belos pés - deixando-as cair no chão.

Ele se abaixou novamente e esfregou os dedos sobre o pequeno nó entre os lábios dela - sentindo os cabelos macios roçarem nas laterais dos dedos. A mulher mais velha ofegou e cravou as unhas perfeitamente cuidadas nos ombros vestidos do garoto.

Jerome ficou satisfeito ao saber que ele estava fazendo isso direito, embora não tivesse idéia do que estava fazendo. Ele deslizou os dedos para baixo, sobre a entrada já molhada, e os empurrou - imediatamente recebidos com uma sensação quente, pegajosa e aveludada ao redor dos dedos exploradores.

Leslie apoiou o queixo no ombro dele e gemeu baixinho, enquanto aqueles dedos longos trabalhavam dentro dela. Quanto mais ele movia os dedos, mais molhada ficava a mulher mais velha, e Jerome sentiu o formigamento de seu pênis ganhar vida, fazendo com que suas calças ficassem mais apertadas, mas Jerome não estava preocupado consigo mesmo. Ele só queria agradar sua paixão - a mulher dos seus sonhos.

Se ele fizesse um bom trabalho, poderia deixá-la querendo mais - fazê-la pensar nele a semana toda, até que ele finalmente voltasse para terminar o que começou. Ele sentiu que era o melhor caminho a percorrer - fazê-la doer por ele.

Ele cuidadosamente colocou a perna esquerda por cima do ombro, para poder ter uma melhor visão da bela médica. Ele assobiou e mordeu o lábio, vendo seus dois dedos desaparecerem e reaparecerem, dentro e fora de sua boceta apertada e molhada.

O garoto nunca tinha visto uma visão maior - a bela mulher mais velha que ele tanto desejava, esparramada em uma mesa - pernas abertas - gemendo e mordendo o lábio inferior - ansiando por seu toque.

Rapaz, ela se sentiu bem ao redor de seus dedos. Ele sabia que tinha que fazê-la gozar, como ela nunca teve antes. Ele queria vê-la novamente - para fazê-la dele. Não há metade de avaliação. Ele teve que destruí-la e fazê-la se dissolver com prazer - deixá-la em sua mesa, uma bagunça pesada e contorcida.

Jerome tirou os dedos da morena trêmula e se ajoelhou no chão, entre as pernas dela. Ela colocou a parte de baixo dos pés, plana na superfície da mesa, mantendo as pernas abertas - uma pequena poça de esperma no local debaixo da bunda.

O garoto engoliu em seco quando seu rosto se aproximou da boceta molhada e brilhante do bom médico. Ele colocou os lábios na vulva dela e deu-lhe um beijo suave, para provocá-la um pouco, antes de passar o topo da língua ao longo de sua fenda - fazendo-a gemer e apertar as mechas vermelhas na parte de trás da cabeça.

Ela balançou os quadris quando ele achatou a língua e correu da entrada dela, todo o caminho até o capô, pegando seu clitóris entre os lábios dele e dando uma chupada suave.

"Oh Deus!" A mulher mais velha gritou - trazendo um sorriso para o rosto do garoto. Ele abriu os lábios dela com os dois dedos e atacou o feixe suave de nervos no topo da vulva com a ponta da língua apontada.

Leslie ofegou e apertou a parte inferior do corpo - gotas de suor se formando na testa e nas palmas das mãos. Os dedos dos pés dela se curvaram quando ele mudou seu ritmo, passando de cima e para baixo em seu clitóris inchado, passando de um lado para o outro; um truque sobre o qual o menino leu no cosmo de sua mãe. Parecia estar funcionando, porque Lee era uma bagunça completa - empurrando e puxando seu cabelo.

Jerome moveu a língua ainda mais e piscou rapidamente sobre a entrada dela, deixando a língua deslizar nela algumas vezes entre movimentos.

Ele sentiu a queima dos dedos da mulher mais velha emaranhada em seus cabelos, puxando mais forte, fazendo-o gemer. Não o incomodou nem um pouco. Ele estava muito focado em seu objetivo de desmoronar essa linda mulher debaixo da língua. Ele ignorou a dor e continuou lambendo a bondade pegajosa do médico.

Jerome passou os lábios pelos lábios dela e os chupou um pouco, fazendo a mulher mais velha se contorcer debaixo dele. Então ele separou os lábios dela e passou a língua pelo vinco entre eles - gemidos altos escapando dos lábios do médico mais velho. O garoto moveu a língua de volta para a abertura dela mais uma vez, para que ele pudesse apreciar o gosto dela - passando a língua loucamente por cima do buraco - o escoamento vazando para dentro da língua.

De repente Leslie cobriu a boca com as duas mãos com força e Jerome pôde ouvir seus gritos abafados através das mãos, fazendo-o sacudir a língua ainda mais forte e arrastando-a, sobre o clitóris espasmódico.

A mulher mais velha balançou seus quadris descontroladamente, pressionando a cabeça do garoto contra sua boceta - montando seu orgasmo no rosto da criança.

Jerome continuou lambendo até o corpo do médico ficar mole - suas pernas pendendo da mesa - respirações ofegantes deixando seus lábios. Ele lambeu os restos da bela médica dos lábios e limpou-o do nariz.

Após retirar a cabeça que estava entre as pernas voluptuosas de sua nova "mãe",Jerome desabotoou suas calças e cueca, revelando o grau de excitação, desejo e afeição que sentia por ela.

Leslie estava assustada com a próxima atitude do jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava pessoalmente encantada por ter atraído um jovem bonito e psicótico. O ruivo agarrou seu comprimento e o molhou sob os fluídos sexuais da doutora, Em frente ao auge, ela levantou uma perna longa em volta da cintura e, com um aperto firme da sua mão ao lado de sua mesa acima dela, Jerome afundou-se em sua entrada lisa em um movimento fluido. Ao fazê-lo, ele a capturou com um beijo ardente e afetuoso antes que ela pudesse emitir um som.

Sentindo as paredes dela envolverem seu desespero, ele perdeu a mão nos cabelos dela e a puxou para ele, fundindo suas bocas para impedir que ambos gritassem.

Os sons de seus corpos se chocando preencheram o espaço silencioso ao seu redor enquanto o jovem psicopata a empurrava constantemente, respirando a respiração um do outro entre beijos, mãos vagando sobre muito tecido ainda os separando.

Perto do prazer, um barulho sutil, porém devastador, os deteve quando o corredor onde ficava o consultório, ecoava passos lentos.

A pessoa começou a assobiar - uma música simples que os dois reconheceram em um comercial de TV. Quem quer que fosse, claramente pensava que ele estava sozinho.

Ambos congelaram, o pânico brilhando no rosto de Leslie, enquanto Jerome sorria diabolicamente em ser pegado no ato.

Jerome então pegou um revólver que trazia consigo, mas antes de apontá-lo ao vidro fosco da porta, a morena agarrou o antebraço do rapaz e num sussurro maternal, ela implorou.

"Por favor Jerome, não faça isso, fique calmo".

O ruivo observou os olhos suplicantes da doutora, exalavam um carinho e preocupação genuínos. Tomado por essa coisa estranha e gentil exalava dela, o rapaz largou o revolver na almofada da cadeira.

Ela olhou para Jerome, regozijando-se com esta pequena aventura com ele, quando viu a expressão dele mudar de maníaco homicida habitual para a de um menino inocente e atencioso.

Leslie a principio temia que Jerome a torturasse fisica e psicológicamente com essa obsessão que desenvolvera por ela, mas ao enxergar os olhos verdes tomados de preocupação e de carinho, ela percebeu que sim, Jerome pode amar e a escolheu como a mulher que receberia esse amor dele e o fato da sua diferença de de idade não passou despercebida para Leslie, ela percebeu que Jerome a enxergava como uma figura materna que havia lhe dado afeição e cuidado. Na mente distorcida deste psicopata ruivo, Lee Thompkins era a mãe e a namorada que tanto ansiava numa mulher.

E embora esse pensamento a enojasse em um lado civilizado. Acabou a excitando quando se tratava de Jerome Valeska.

Ela não entendia o porquê.

E nem queria entender.

Ele silenciosamente retraiu os quadris uma polegada e empurrou de volta. Era um movimento silencioso, mas ele ainda estava atingindo-a nos lugares certos, enquanto a doutora continuara a gemer de prazer, logo ele cobriu a boca dela com a sua para tomar seus gemidos para si.

Então uma sensação estranha para Jerome iria se libertar dentro dele. O individuo que andado no corredor já havia ido embora e os movimentos lentos foram substituídos por movimentos mais rápidos e frenéticos, perseguindo uma libertação iminente.

"Sinto algo a sair dentro de mim", ele murmurou, precisando de pele para pressionar os lábios antes de se estabelecer em seu lugar favorito abaixo da orelha, chupando suavemente, mordendo asperamente.

Isso a levaria até lá, mas não em breve.

"Está tudo bem Jerome, isso é normal num rapaz", ela sugeriu. Então o ruivo a puxou suavemente entre os braços e a levantou odiando que isso significasse romper a conexão deles, mas pelo menos ela estaria lá com ele quando ele viesse.

Logo ele a fez se apoiar em cima da mesa dela. Puxando a bunda para a virilha dele, Jerome observou como ela se apoiava em sapatos de salto alto diante dele, sua linda saia enrugada em volta da cintura, preparando-se para ser tomada por ele. As polegadas adicionais de calçados significavam que ele poderia entrar sem esforço. E assim ele fez, deixando seu calor apertado envolvê-lo novamente.

Preparando-se com as duas mãos, ela observou como o jovem movia a mão entre as pernas, beliscando e provocando-a a alturas desconhecidas. Em pouco tempo, sua respiração se tornou superficial, misturada com maldições suaves quando Lee assumiu o controle dele, esfregando seu clitóris com mais força, sentindo seu clímax se aproximar na velocidade da luz. Ela explodiu com um gemido estrangulado, os lábios pressionados firmemente, nada além de um gemido enchendo o ar para indicar que ela tinha ficado duro. Porra!

Jerome mordeu o pescoço para não rugir quando ela se convulsionou ao redor dele, bombeando-o e levando-o com ela até o limite. Com um impulso final, ele entrou dentro dela, silenciando seu próprio grunhido abafado contra a superfície dela.

Sem fôlego e um pouco suado, ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, precisando de um momento para se recompor.

Leslie sentiu o peso dele apertar suas costas, e ela apoiou a testa no braço, as pernas ainda tremendo pelo orgasmo em retirada.

A doutora Thompkins nunca acreditaria se não soubesse,mas ela foi a mulher que fez um jovem maníaco de apaixonar por ela sem querer. E de quebra, tirou a virgindade deste jovem maníaco.

Essa realidade a fez tremer de temore de emoção.

Leslie estava exausta com aquela atividade sexual extenuante e deliciosa que nem saiu do lugar de onde Valeska o colocara. Satisfeito com o que fez, Jerome sorriu.

Aquele sorriso perverso dele, cruzou seu rosto mais uma vez ao ver o médico contorcido, mole na mesa - incapaz de fechar as pernas. Jerome gentilmente pegou seus sapatos e calcinhas e os colocou na mesa ao lado dela, antes de abrir a janela do escritório para sair.

"Onde você vai?" Leslie ofegou, parecendo desapontada por ele estar saindo.

O garoto sorriu, jogando uma perna sobre o peitoril da janela. "Foi divertido, mas eu realmente devo ir. Vejo você em breve, minha adorável doutora Leslie." Ele piscou à figura exausta dela, antes de deslizar da janela para os arbustos abaixo. Ele se afastou daquele prédio, sorrindo de alegria. Ele fez isso - ele a pegou - a deixou querendo mais, e tinha certeza de que veria o bom médico novamente, em breve.

No fim, Leslie Thompkins sabia que não tinha mais volta, este foi um começo de um amor psicótico e proibido, mais de uma afeição apaixonada.

Mal podia espera pelo seu jovem namorado.


End file.
